


Lovechild- Art

by Anonymous



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bad fanart, Fangirl Japanese, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multimedia, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made art. I am special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovechild- Art

[ ](http://imgur.com/zhl2BsH)

Quatre love baby like Jacob love Reneesme

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/M2d3Kjm)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful actors who were super patient during this photoshoot even though the bassinet kept falling apart and my sharpie died and I couldn't find tape. Since I know you'd never recognize them if I didn't tell you who played who, so well did they become their characters, Heero was played by The Dread Pirate Roberts, Duo by Grell, Relena by Ciel Phantomhive (because he was the prettiest princess I could get on such short notice), Zechs Marquise by Sebastian Michaelis, and The Lovechild was played by young Anakin Skywalker and Hellboy's arm.
> 
> And for those who cannot read Japanese, the first pic has Duo saying "Oh baby yay!" with an arrow saying that Heero has a sea creature attacking his head.
> 
> (That may not actually be what it says)


End file.
